


Snowflake

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [32]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Timeless" episode addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"What is it, Tessa?" Chakotay asked.

"I know how special she was to you," she admitted, "and that I'll never be her. But I do love you."

Chakotay shook his head. "It was a long time ago."

"No," argued Tessa, "I _know_. Look." With that, she handed him a tricorder.

He gasped. "I didn't know."

Tessa nodded. "Neither did she, most likely. If you want, we can take it, just in case…"

His eyes went wide. "Might it still be viable? Would you…?"

She smiled. "I never met her, but I would be honored to carry her child…and yours."


End file.
